Naga Army Expansion
Clan War: Naga Army Expansion was the sourcebook for the Naga in the Clan War Miniatures Game for Legend of the Five Rings. Credits * Lead Designer: Ken Carpenter * Design Team: Frank Chafe, Marcelo Figueroa, Steve Hough * Written by Ken Carpenter and Ree Soesbee * Naga Background and History Written by Ree Soesbee * "Way of the Willow" by Ree Soesbee * Cover Artwork: Carl Frank * Interior Artwork: Kevin Daily, Chris Dornaus, Randy Elliot, Carl Frank, Brian Snoody and Bryon Wakcwitz * Artwork Prepress: Steve Hough and Brendon Goodyear * Interior Layout: Steve Hough and Rob Vaux * Editing: D.J. Trindle, Patrick Kapera, and Ken Carpenter * Playtesters: Mathew Manders, Micheal Manders, Shawn Megaw, Brian Pugnier, Jeff Stolt, Jay 'J' Hayney, Mike Derouchie, Will James, Justice Sommer, Shane Anderson, Mark Greenwald, Paul Johnson, Shane Lindstrom, Randy Martin, Brian Olea, Greg Osburn, Steve Wagner, Frank Martin, Mike Faneros, Jacob Lamitie, Bob King, Mark Perneta, Leland James, Pete Orfanos, Eric Lamonica, Gabriel Hosterman, Heath Marks, Kevin Tseng, Scott Lemaster, Roy Bagett, Boyd Kleen, Geoff Schaller, Joe Keyser, Jim Callahan, Barney James, Brent Burdine, Evan Schackmann, CJ Dunnigan, Dominic Johnson, Duncan Barrow, Jeff Bacchetti, Stephen Rill, Rob Bowes, Shawn Raville, Nick Cuaresma * Clan War Miniatures Sculptors: Bob Charrette, Chris Fitzpatrick, Sandra Garrity, C. Brad Gorby, Jeff Grace, Julie Guthrie, Bobby Jackson, Jim Johnson, Tom Meier, Dennis Mize, Bob Murch, Bob Olley, Tim Prow, Bob Ridolfi, Steve Saunders, Ben Siens, Clint Staples, Dave Summers Table of Contents (page 3) Section One: History and Background (page 4) * "Way of the Willow", Part 1: Fiction with Doji Shizue, who is brought to the presence of Matsu Tsuko and Ikoma Ujiaki, becoming a prisoner in the Matsu Palace. The Storyteller tells them the tales of the Naga mitology. * Background and History ** The Temples of the Naga ** Physical Characteristics ** Female Naga ** Languaje ** Spirituality ** The Akasha ** The Great Sleep ** Naga Awakening * "The Way of the Willow", Part 2: Fiction with Matsu Tsuko sparring with Akodo Kage, while Shizue tells the Story of Ashgara. * Bloodlines ** Asp *** War ** Chameleon ** Cobra *** Pearl Magic ** Constrictor ** Greensnake ** Abominations ** Naming Practices *** Professions * "Way of the Willow", Part 3: Doji Shizue is freed by Matsu Hiroru after the ninja fought his sister Matsu Tsuko in their scape way. Section Two: Rules (page 22) * Rules Additions ** Naga Shugenja ** Pearl Magic ** High Strike *** Ranged Attack *** Close Combat ** Naga Terrain Advantage ** Naga and Leadership ** Naga Fearlessness ** Naga and Command Groups * Rules Expansions ** Game Terms * Rules Errata ** Card Corrections * Naga Forces ** Inter-Clan Relationships ** Recruitment Cost Increase for Naga Armies ** Other Forces Recruiting Naga: Cost Increase ** Equipment Rules ** Naga Personalities ** Naga Army Strating Honor * New Items and Spells Section Three: Forces (page 32) * Naga Personalities ** Qamar ** Radakast ** Shabura ** Shahadet ** Shashakar ** Isha ** Taquar ** Mara ** Qarash ** Balash ** Naga Warlord ** Naga Shugenja ** Leadership Packages: Naga Commander * Naga Units ** Shahadet's Legion ** Temple Guardians ** Naga Vipers ** Naga Bowmen ** Akasha's Typhoon ** Naga Foresters ** Naga Rattlers ** Naga Sidewinders ** Naga Spearmen ** Shadowslayers ** Naga Bushi ** Ashamana Category:RPG Books